Memoried
by ToxicLatte
Summary: The sequel to Memories. The story goes on...


**Chapter 1**

"……..….."

Why is everything so dark?

"……….s……."

Why does my head hurt?

"………..os……"

Why are there loud sounds all around?

"……….eos……."

It sounds like really bad singing…

"…….neos……"

It's pretty hot here…

"NEOS! WAKE THE HELL UP!"

"Huh?" My eyes snapped open as I jolted awake. Willy was crouching over me, a very grumpy look on his face.

"Don't 'huh' me," he snapped, standing up. "We thought you wouldn't wake up."

"We?" I questioned, sitting up and rubbing my aching head. Looking around, I saw James, Paco, and Metaxas all standing a bit behind Willy. I looked back at Willy confused. "Aren't you all…?"

"Dead?" Willy finished my sentence. "Yeah, we are."

"So….I can see you why?" I questioned.

Willy stared at me. "What? The scorching heat, singing drunks, and all your dead friends, who happened to sin during their lives, didn't give it away?"

"Um…No?" I said, confused.

Willy sighed. "You've died too, and came to Hell, just like we did."

I stared at him for a moment, the laid back down. "This is all just a very bad dream…"

Willy picked me up and slammed me down on my feet. "Like Hell it is!" he yelled, shaking me vigorously. Behind him, Paco chuckled.

"Nice pun," he giggled.

"Shut up!" snarled Willy, whirling around and glaring at Paco. Turning back to me, he frowned. "How'd you die? Didn't you have a beastly team and some sort of god inside you?"

I pondered that for a minute, then frowned. "I don't remember…"

Willy frowned. "Come on! Think harder!"

I frowned, trying to remember. Then it hit me. The battle that had taken place on World's Edge Island. "Oh…." I said, feeling very small for a minute. "That."

Willy raised an eyebrow.

"I ended up using Megavolt as a last ditch move, after that girl killed most of my team. Pikachu died from energy loss, Swampert suffocated from the plant growth, and the blast knocked out everything but her Latias. Then, the legendary spirit of daybreak on Cerise Island lost to Latias…." I broke off, looking down at my hands, frustrated with myself. "We all died. My team on the island, and me in a tiny execution cell."

Willy looked slightly sick. Paco's and James' faces mirrored Willy's expression. Metaxas looked as calm as he ever did.

"So you mean…." Will began.

"All our efforts were for nothing." I said, looking away from them all. "We never finished the project."

"Maybe Elmer…?" James questioned.

"That fool couldn't catch Arceus, and Willy had no trouble with it. Elmer would have been wiped out in a flash had he been stupid enough to try to go after Latias." I said bitterly.

Willy grimaced. "Well, he's not here, so we can assume he left Team Rocket. He was only loyal to you, and he definitely had no loyalty towards Giovanni."

I sighed. "Good to see you guys again."

Metaxas grinned. "Only you could turn going to Hell into a good time."

I blinked, not used to seeing Metaxas smile. Then I grinned back. "Yup!" Then I looked around. "Where are our Pokémon?"

Willy answered solemnly. "They don't go here. They aren't responsible for their actions, their trainers are. So they go to Heaven."

My expression fell. "I had hoped…..Swampert…..Typhlosion…"

Willy smiled sadly. "Sorry."

I watched the drunks singing for a moment, wiping sweat from my forehead. I opened my mouth to complain about the heat, but Willy suddenly gave a yell.

"We have enough!" he cried ecstatically.

"What?" I asked confused.

Paco frowned, "I thought we said we'd try to find another way."

"We've been searching for a year! There are no other ways! And if we don't hurry up, we'll start to become like them," he said, gesturing towards the singing drunks.

Paco frowned, lost in thought.

James looked at Metaxas. "It's worth a shot, isn't it?"

Metaxas looked at James. "Only if you don't mind the fact that if we fail, we get sent to the thirteenth circle."

I sighed exasperated. "Would someone please tell me what the Hell you guys are talking about?"

Willy smiled excitedly. "A way out! Now that there are five of us, we can try the Tunnel of Trials."

"The tunnel of what now?" I asked, slightly disoriented.

"The Tunnel of Trials." Metaxas explained. "A one way shot at re-life or eternal damnation times thirteen. It's a secret game known only to those who have discovered Hell's deepest, darkest secrets like we have. But it requires five people who all knew each other and were sent here because of similar sins."

"And we now have them!" cried Willy. "Let's do it!"

The others nodded, then looked at me expectantly.

I sighed. "Can't even let a guy get used to damnation, can you? But alright, I'm in."

* * *

Well, after a huge chunk of time of slacking off, I finally wrote the first chapter to Memoried. Came out better then I had hoped. Hope you guys enjoy!

~ToxicLatte


End file.
